1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing an oxide superconducting wire, and more particularly, it relates to a method of preparing an oxide superconducting wire comprising an oxide superconductor which is coated with a metal.
2. Description of the Background Art
A typical method of preparing an oxide superconducting wire comprises the steps of filling up a metal pipe with raw material powder for an oxide superconductor and reducing its diameter by rolling, thereby elongating the same.
When a metal pipe is heat treated in the aforementioned conventional method in order to sinter raw material powder contained-therein for forming an oxide superconductor, however, the metal pipe may be inflated due to expansion of gases contained therein. As the result, the critical current density characteristics of the as-obtained oxide superconducting wire may be ununiformalized in relation to its longitudinal direction.
Further, the oxide superconducting wire which can be obtained by the conventional method has been limited to about 100 m in length.